Pokken War
by Gigavoltdude3
Summary: Well known Pokémon face an overwhelming adversary. Will they win or will the original war reign again. (Artwork is mine, sorry for any mix ups.)
1. Kanto

Pokken War

Part 1A - Kanto and Hoenn

Chapter 1 - Thunder

"The wind is picking up."

"Yeah."

The once light breeze around mount moon was now picking up. The pair of Pokemon stood near the summit of the mountain.

"I don't like the feel of this wind." The Eevee said

"Me neither."

The Raichu was worried. The weather was rarely this bad.

"By Ho-Oh's wings what is going on here?"

A proud looking Warturtle was a few paces away from them. A huge snake-like Pokémon could be seen in the distance. Thunder struck around it and lightning crackled in the air.

"Rayquaza." Raichu said

The Legendary Pokémon hovered near the trio. The Eevee bowed low before him.

"Rise." Rayquaza said "I bring bad news."

A Pokémon dropped off of Rayquaza. The Grovyle said nothing and nodded at Eevee.

"Grovyle good to see you." Eevee said "I recall you were the fifth Captain of the Leaf Army."

The Pokémon nodded.

"Raichu, you and Grovyle are to find Raikou in virdian forest." Rayquaza said "Eevee, you come with me."

"What about me?" Warturtle said

"I need you to gather any and all forces you can amass. Hoenn is being overrun by insurgents."

Warturtle tore down the mountain. Raichu and Grovyle started down the steep slope.

"Where are we going?" Eevee asked

"Hoenn."

Chapter 2 - Groudon and Raikou

Eevee and Rayquaza landed gently in the middle of a secluded clearing. A tall dinosaur-like Pokémon stood out in the ocean of green.

"Groudon, how are you?" Eevee said

"I've had nothing to complain about."

Rayquaza nodded and Groudon produced a huge brown gemstone.

"This is Eevionite, the rarest gemstone in the known world." Groudon said

Eevee was confused, why did they want him to have it. Groudon began crushing it and filed it down to a small sphere shape with its rough hands and claws.

"What does it do?"

"That is what we are uncertain of." Rayquaza said

"It is named like that of a Mega Evolution stone, but as further seen Eevees can't Mega Evolve." Groudon said

Groudon offered the stone to Eevee. It was cool in his paws, the temperature reminded him of the Glaceon he met a few months ago.

"How in the..." Groudon said

Eevee looked down and saw white paws. Eevee had evolved into a Glaceon. He felt a sudden longing for the familiar world from an Eevee's point of view.

"Amazing!" Groudon exclaimed "With the Eevionite you can evolve, de-evolve, and switch evolutions at will."

Eevee smiled and laughed. He imagined evolving, but nothing like this.

The tall grass hid the Pokémon's approach well. They snuck past lots of Pokémon. The rather large bobcat Pokémon stood tall in the secluded clearing.

"Raikou."

Raichu knelt in front of him and waited. Grovyle stood several paces away standing as more of a witness rather than a guard.

"Raichu. Rayquaza sent you correct." Raikou said

Raichu nodded and stood up. Raikou turned to face him.

"What moves do you know?"

"Volt Tackle, Thunder Wave, and Pound." Raich said

Raikou nodded.

"Rayquaza asked me to teach you. I am glad you already know Volt Tackle. Now I will teach you Thunder Punch."

Raichu nodded. Raikou stepped over to Grovyle. And whispered something to him.

"I presume that you have seem Thunder Punch."

"Yes"

Raichu followed the motions of the move.

"Now focus some energy behind it." Raikou said

Raichu forced electric energy into it. The punch crackled with lightning and let a wave of wind disturb the grass around him.

"Good. Now I'll teach you more."

Chapter 3 - Teacher

Raikou gently placed another rock on the pile.

"Now I will teach you Smack Down."

"But that's a Rock type move." Raichu said

"Yes, but I do not desire to teach you Dig. Which is a more common miss typed move for your species." Raikou said "And often you may need this move against opponents on higher ground."

Raichu nodded understanding. He would need a longer ranged move. He knows Thunder Punch and Volt Tackle so he was covered on one-on-one. Pound and Thunder Wave would be ineffective with the other moves on point. Though Smack Down was a very effective move at long range so he would be covered no matter what other move Raikou taught him.

"Alright."

The water was somewhat cool in the western Hoenn region. And Vaporeon liked it. However he was not here for any sort of fun.

"Kyogre will meet you near the large outcrop on the Western edge of the main island." Groudon said "He has connections that will help you get to Alola."

Vaporeon stole threw the water, hoping to find Kyogre as quickly as possible. A strange seal-like Pokémon swam toward him.

"Vaporeon, the Jade shifter I presume." It said

Vaporeon was worried. How did this Pokémon know who he was. Rayquaza called him the Jade Shifter, but no one else excluding Groudon knew that name.

"Am I mistaken?" It's voice distinctly female

"No."

"Then I say good luck."

The world around him started to fade. And blackness enveloped him.

"I have taught you much. Now it is time to leave you with one more thing." Raikou said

Raichu was immensely and still had more to learn. Raikou presented a gem on a silver chain. The gemstone glowed with a yellow luster.

"What is that?"

Raikou smiled.

Chapter 4 - Anew

The world was all so new. The grass so soft and the trees so tall ...

It would never be the same. The forest grew strange and unfamiliar and the Pokémon fled.

However a single familiar tree stood resolute in the center of the foreign place.

And he was there to protect it. Him with his hazel eyes.


	2. Alola

Part 1B - Kalos and Alola

Chapter 5 - Alola

Eevee woke up groggily. He immediately felt for his neckless.

"Looking for this impersonator?"

The Pokémon that had approached him was standing in the doorway of a mud hut. Holding his Evolution stone.

"That belongs to me." Eevee said

The Pokémon scrunched her face. She tossed him the object. She had a pink nose, a white muzzle, and a blue seal-like body.

"What is it anyway?"

Eevee put it back on.

"When I took it off of you, you de-evolved." She said

Eevee hesitated.

"It's a gift from the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Rayquaza."

The Pokémon couldn't believe it.

"It allows me to Evolve temporarily, De-Evolve, and switch between Evolutions." Eevee said

"Amazing."

"Sorry for my apparent rudeness. I'm Eevee from the Kanto Region."

"I'm Popplio from the Alola Region."

"Kyogre will meet you near the large outcrop on the Western edge of the main island. He has connections that will help you get to Alola." Groudon had said

"Seek out Tapu Koko the island Guardian of Mele Mele island. He will gather aid for our cause." Rayquaza said

Eevee snapped back to the present.

"Is this Mele Mele island?" He asked

"No, this is Poni island. Tapu Fini ordered me to bring you here." Popplio said

"Why?"

"In order for you to meet with the Tapu you must win the island challenge of that Tapu." She said "And the champions are very tough opponents."

Chapter 6 - Challenger

A large Hariyama called for silence from the amassing group of Pokémon. Eevee and three others stood on a large flat stone partially submerged in the sea water. The Pokémon that stood around Eevee presumably the Champions were familiar Pokémon. Popplio stood resolute, a Blastoise tapped it's foot impatiently, and a Frogadeer stretched his legs wordlessly.

"We are here to witness an extraordinary Grand Trial." The Hariyama announced "The Challenger Eevee from the Kanto Region will face one of the three Champions of Poni Island."

The spectating Pokémon cheered their approval.

"Challenger whom do you wish to face?"

Eevee waited a moment. He made a quick show of thinking about it.

"All of them." He declared

The crowd roared in approval at his request. Hariyama smirked.

"Now that's a Challenger." He whispered

"Wait can he do that?" Blastoise said

"It's his challenge." Popplio said

The Frogadeer nodded in Eevee's direction.

"The Challenger wants to battle all Champions at once?" Hariyama said loudly "Then let the Challenge begin."

The Champions formed a triangle around Eevee, rotating it every so often.

'Frogadeer is fast so I need to slow him down.' Eevee thought 'Blastoise is slow and strong so can't let him land a hit or I'm done. I have no clue about Popplio, she'll be a problem.'

As Eevee expected Blastoise attacked first. He attempted a quick Hydro Canon. The huge bolts of water slammed into the water where Eevee was previously. He flipped through the air and in a flash of bright light and he Evolved into a Jolteon and fired a Thunderbolt at the huge turtle Pokémon midair. As Blastoise groaned in pain and paralysis, Jolteon felt a harsh Aerial Ace slam into his side. As he fell he switched evolutions. He launched his tentacles like feelers at Frogadeer. The Frog Pokémon was soon entangled and slammed into the ground by Sylveon.

"Clever." The Pokémon said

Sylveon used Swift and nailed Frogadeer.

"I yield." He pronounced

Sylveon released him and turned towards the remaining two.

"I know you could have beaten him." Hariyama whispered

"I see great potential in him. Does he not deserve the chance I was given?" Frogadeer said

Hariyama nodded and returned his attention to the battle. Blastoise was free of the paralysis and firing off rage filled Hydro canons by the hundreds. Sylveon decided to do something dumb. He switched evolutions and sprayed Ember at Blastoise as a Flareon. Seeing the disadvantage of his opponent's type Blastoise engaged in a Hydro Pump. Flareon dodged and switched again. Eevee pelted the confused Blastoise with Swift.

"Yield! You have fought honorably." Eevee yelled

Blastoise couldn't take that much more. He had exhausted himself and was now paying for it.

"I ... yield." He gasped

Eevee stopped and Blastoise dragged itself away.

"I'm impressed, he goaded you." Hariyama said

"Shut up." Blastoise mumbled

"He thinks too little during battle." Frogadeer said

The sun was almost set as the battle continued. The sun touching the horizon.

"Not bad." Popplio said "Try this."

Popplio began a hoola type motion with her flippers. A strange blue angular gem on a leather cord began to glow around her neck. The water around Eevee was churning.

'Can't do water, ice is certain to kill me, fire will take extra damage, I could..." Eevee interrupted his own thought

A huge twister of water was swirling about him. In a flash of light he Evolved. A strange, almost primal sound erupted from his mouth as he fought the vortex of water.

The crowd was astonished at what happened. They could see an almost pitch black sphere inside the water.

It was incredibly silent for a moment.

Then the vortex exploded.

Chapter 7 - Warrior King

Time seem to pass slower than ever. The three Pokémon walked through the forest silently. In awe of its strange beauty.

"This is amazing." Raichu said

"Beautiful." Grovyle said

"Thank you."

The trio came to a huge tree with towering limbs and seas of green leafs. Surrounding the tree were masses of Pokémon. Raichu saw Purrloin, Liepard, Poochyena, Mightyena, Eletrike, Manetric, Houndour, and Houndoom. There were several Leafeon stood in the branches of the tree. The midday form Lycanroc stopped at the foot of the tree. The surrounding Pokémon knelt and bowed in respect.

Lycanroc nodded for them to stand.

"My friends, my people." He began "It has been almost a millennia since our people were called to arms. And an utmost important and horrifying event has occurred."

Several Pokémon growled and others remained silent.

"The Hoenn region has been overrun by renegades. And now the beloved Legendary trio of Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza ask for our help."

Lycanroc paused and looked about the group.

"The time has come! In the morning, we march for Hoenn! And to Victory!"

The Pokémon cheered and roared in approval.

"Thank you Lycanroc." Raichu said

"We have waited millennia for this, it will be our pleasure."

Raichu smiled approvingly.

Chapter 8 - Warrior of Change

The partially sunk flat rock was deeper in the water and now was tilted at an awkward angle. Popplio was bent over from harsh exertion. The energy required to perform a Z move was unbelievable. The challenger stood looking unharmed by the attack.

"By the great Tapu Fini how are you unscathed?" Popplio said panting

"It just so happens to be dusk. And by night I'm stronger." Umbreon proclaimed "However, there is a major aching in my side so I'll wrap this up."

Umbreon fired a Dark Pulse and Popplio rolled out of the way.

"I doubt you can last much longer. So we can end this now." Umbreon said

They locked eyes. And they move closer.

"I yield." Popplio said

Umbreon bowed to Popplio. Popplio wobbled and Umbreon steadied her.

"You okay?" He asked

"I could use some rest." She said smiling

Umbreon laughed.

"We have a winner!" Hariyama declared "The winner is Eevee the Challenger!"

Umbreon de-evolved and helped Popplio away.

"The healer is over there." Hariyama said

"Thanks" Eevee said

After being healed Eevee, Popplio, Blastoise, and Frogadeer were accompanied by Hariyama to see Tapu Fini.

The blue-ish purple totem Pokémon was waiting for them.

"Challenger I have been waiting for you." Tapu Fini said "I watched your battle from a distance and still felt the energy that you emanated."

"Thank you." Eevee said

"Popplio your Hydro Vortex was brilliant."

"Than..." Popplio began

"But you mustn't over exert yourself. You are a valiant and powerful warrior and a Z move will not end every battle."

"Yes Tapu Fini." Popplio said

Tapu Fini offered something to her. It was a white conch shell fasten to a dried seaweed cord. Popplio bowed and the Tapu passed it over her head. The cord rested on her left shoulder and the shell rested at her right side.

"When the time comes you may blow this horn and a great army will charge to your aid." Tapu Fini said "Blastoise you fought well, but lost to your anger."

"It will not happen again. I promise."

Blastoise said kneeling

"Frogadeer, in all your time you searched for a worthy pupil. Have you found one?"

"With your permission, I wish to take Eevee as my student."

Tapu Fini placed a hand on Frogadeer's shoulder.

"I would be my honor if you taught Eevee. However it is his choice."

Frogadeer turned to Eevee.

"Eevee," He began "As we fought I saw in your eyes what I have. A determination to get stronger, and a grit that rivals that of Tapu Koko himself. If it is your desire, would you be my pupil?"

"It would be my honor Frogadeer, however we have to wait."

Eevee turned toward Tapu Fini.

"Tapu Fini, the region of Hoenn has been overrun by invading Pokémon. We need any help you can offer." Eevee said

"We can't spare many here. Ultra Beasts are more dangerous than ever." Tapu Fini said "I can spare two of Poni Island's beloved Champions. And that's about it."

Eevee nodded.

"Rayquaza said to seek out Tapu Koko of Mele Mele Island." He said "I may need help finding the way."

"I can take you there." Popplio said

"If I am to be your teacher I should support you in whatever you do. I will follow you." Frogadeer said

"Thank you." Eevee said

"The last I can say is if you find any Ultra Beasts. Do Not Engage Alone." Tapu Fini said

"I promise." Eevee said


	3. Struggle

Part 2A - Struggle

Chapter 9 - Champions

The Sun bore down on the Akala Island. The trio of Pokémon stood silently waiting.

"The challenge will begin at sunset." The Pokémon said

The Grass-type Pokémon of Akala island were of a more mellow nature than the Water-types of Poni.

"So we will wait." Eevee said

At sunset Eevee stood facing a Decidueye. The powerful Grass and Ghost-type Pokémon was much taller than Eevee, but this didn't deter him.

"Let the Challenge begin!"

Decidueye used its signature move Spirit Shackle. Eevee dodged and evolved into Umbreon. He fired off Shadow Balls strategically at his opponent.

"Surprising." Decidueye said "But not enough."

Umbreon spun around and back flipped. He charged up and used Shadow Claw. Decidueye dodged and fired again.

"Checkmate." Umbreon said

He Switched, as a Flareon he sprayed off Flamethrower. Decidueye withstood the attack, but Flareon had no intention of stoping. He switched again. He used Leaf Storm as Leafeon.

Decidueye dodged and spread its wings.

"Shit!" Leafeon swore

Decidueye smiled and used its Z-move. Leafeon de-evolved and used protect.

"Sinister Arrow Raid!" Decidueye yelled

Eevee was bombarded with Arrow after Arrow. He then Evolved.

Chapter 10 - Moon and Sand

The large bird landed silently. The sand swirled recklessly about him with a deafening howling. A small stout Pokémon stood to meet the Pokémon.

"Pidgeot, messenger from Kanto?" The Sandile said

Pidgeot nodded and dropped something in front of the Pokémon. The Sandile pulled open the small leather bag and removed a black strip of silk. The bag was also full of other trinkets.

"Their coming. Good luck." Pidgeot said flying away

The Sandile shoved the belt back in the bag, closed it, and walked away.

The sandstorm raged on in the desert. Eevee stood silently face to face with a strange Pokémon.

"I am Krokorok, my home is the Unova region, the next target of the Emerald Insurgency. A majority of their armies will converge on us. This will be the best time to tear them out by the roots. Good luck Shifter."

"Wait!" Eevee said "How long do I have?"

"A few days till they arrive. Do not fail us."

Shadows surrounded the field where Eevee and Decidueye were battling. Umbreon had withstood Decidueye's Z-move. Blazing purple flames hovered about Umbreon.

"I think you forgot something." He said through ragged breath

The Moon shown brightly on Umbreon. Decidueye smiled and laughed.

"Tell the Tapu I said hello." He said

Umbreon exploded an enormous Dark Pulse at Decidueye. And it was all over.

Chapter 11 - War

The mass of Pokémon flooded onto the shore off the backs of large Water-type Pokémon. They formed a loose half circle facing the tree line. Hidden in the trees were insurgents defending their stolen land. A tall wolf like Pokémon stepped out in front of the invaders. An insurgent exited the tree line a stood facing the Lycanroc.

"There will be no Surrender."

"Then there will be no mercy, as you have shown your own people." Lycanroc said turning away

The Pokémon separated and returned to their armies. Lycanroc didn't turn back toward the Defenders.

"What do we fight for?" He yelled

"Justice!" The Pokémon yelled in unison

The invaders together charged forward as one. All the Electric-types raced forward as a single raging electric wave. Right out front was a strong Raichu speeding forward with Volt Tackle. He then fired into a Z-move. Lightning ravaged the forest as Gigavolt Havoc raged forward like a plague.

The forest was filled with excitement and anxious anticipation. The group of Pokémon had gathered to repel invading insurgents. The front line was gathered just outside the cover of the trees.

An arrogant looking Septile strode forward to meet the leader of the defenders. A sturdy Krookadile met him.

"Surrender now and your region doesn't suffer." Septile said

"You do not deserve mercy so you, and your people will receive none from me nor my people." Krookadile said

The Pokémon parted and Krookadile roared.

"For Unova!"

"For the Queen!" The defenders roared

"Unova, Unove, Unova!" They chanted

The Hoenn region army charged forward.

"Volt Wall!" Krookadile yelled

Home to the region of Unova were a bug and electric type Pokémon called Galvantula. Thousands gathered at the front line to spin electric webs. On Krookadile's command they launched off the trees and form an electric web wall. They however left a hole for the invaders to flow into.

"Wave one forward!" Krookadile yelled

An onslaught of bug type Pokémon swarmed out of the hole.

"Whenever your ready." Krookadile said

The Pokémon launched into the tree and began climbing. He fired up into the air. He rocketed up using Aqua Jet. And then dropped like a rock. He slammed into the ground. Hundreds of columns of water fired out of the ground. The invaders were scattered.

The Pokémon that had performed the move didn't move as the first wave passed him to engage the opponents. The Pokémon was a native to the Unova region, named Dewott. The first evolution of the region's water starter. He held up twin scalchops and raced forward.

"Commander, what was that?" A Pokémon asked

"Water Pledge." Krookadile said "Considered the most dangerous move to be used. But Dewott makes it the most devastating move known."

"Why?"

Chapter 12 - Oathbreaker

(Three years previous)

"Dewott, it was brought to my attention that you were found guilty of desertion." The Queen said

Dewott stood before her highness following his trial. He was accused of deserting his platoon and running away. But that's not what happened.

"Would you like to tell me why you did this?" She asked

Dewott shook his head which stared at the floor.

"What if I commanded you to tell?"

"Respectfully, I cannot. You of all Pokémon should understand some oaths must be broken to keep another oath."

The Queen nodded

"I did desert my friend, and yes I did break my oath to that throne which you sit. And I would do it again, as many times as are needed. No matter the cost."

The Queen stood up and stepped up to Dewott.

"I forgive you." She whispered

"In accordance to the law, as the Queen of the Unova region, I must banish you." She said

Dewott looked up, right into her eyes. He mouthed two things. 'I'm sorry.' and 'Thank you'

"Dewott. Son of Samuwott. You have shamed yourself and your family. And I hereby banish you."

Pokémon began to cry. Others seemed to mourn the loss of their friend.

"I accept this sentence with no resistance. It is the price I must pay, and the burden I have to carry."

Eevee stood resolute. Hovering before him was Tapu Bolu.

"Congratulations Eevee. I hear the Hoenn region needs our help."

"Yes." Eevee said

"I can offer only one to help you. And I am uncertain of her emotional state."

A pair of Rowlet hovered over a Brionne. She looked over at Eevee.

"I've seen that look. He was stolen away from you. He lost everything for you."

Brionne nodded

"No doubt that no matter what he still loves you."

She nodded.

As the battle continued to rage, Dewott stood next to Krookadile. A Krokorok walked up to them with a Munna in tow.

"He has one more challenge. He will need us." The Krokorok said

"Then go. Dewott show them no mercy." Krookadile said

The trio turned around and boarded a waiting Unfezent. They launched into the air and soared away.

Chapter 13 - an eye for an eye

The sky was dark. The moon shown brightly in the night sky.

"Lunala must be here to over see this." Popplio said

"The legendary Pokémon of the moon?" Eevee asked

"Yes." Frogadeer said

"What about Nekrozma?" Brionne asked

"Who's Nekrozma?"

"He is the third in the Alolan legendary trio. The only known Pokémon known to have an Ultra form." Brionne said

"I've heard only the Tapu have seen Ultra Nekrozma." Popplio said in awe

Eevee saw a large bat-like Pokémon swoop passed them. And a Lion Pokémon charged forward towards a crystal like creature.

"Nekrozma!" Frogadeer said

"Solgalao! And Lunala!" Popplio said

The Trio collided and a indescribably bright light shown across the region.

"Their leaving soon." Someone said

Behind them was Tapu Koko. The Conflict Pokémon.

"Brionne, he is waiting for you." Tapu Koko said

Brionne looked as if she could burst into tears.

"I'm going to see him again?" She asked

Tapu Koko nodded. Physic energy flowed around them and they began their journey to Hoenn region.

Night had fallen as the trio of Unovan Pokémon landed. Dewott lead them up to the enemy lines.

"Stay here." He said "I'll go in and draw their attention. You guys get in and do what you gotta do. Then get out fast."

Krokorok nodded.

The battle raged on day and night and as the dawn raced in the sky was filled with light brighter than the sun.

"What the hell is that!?"

The Defenders scrambled to prepare for the new threat. Several figures dropped from the light. The defenders gawked at the group. An Eevee, a Popplio, a Frogadeer, and a Brionne.

"Eevee!" Raichu said

The friends embrace. Grovyle runs over.

"The western flank is beginning to fall." He said "We need anyone we can spare to help."

"Wait." Eevee said

He paused for a moment more and stared off towards the middle.

"What are you doing?" Raichu yelled

"We have three seconds." He yelled

Enormous columns of pure water burst through the middle of the defense. A otter like Pokémon burst through and engaged the remaining defenders. Brionne used Aqua Jet and slammed into one of the attackers.

"Charge!" Eevee yelled

Another wave of Pokémon flooded into the opening. Eevee raced pass every opponent and charged forward. He stopped, Popplio stopped next to him, and Frogadeer was crouching in a treetop above them.

"I sense great anger." He said "From that direction."

He pointed East.

"I sense pain." Popplio said

She faced West. A wave of intense feelings washed over Eevee.

"Popplio get Brionne and head West." Eevee said "Frogadeer take Grovyle and head East."

"What about us?" Raichu asked

"We're going North."

Frogadeer swiftly raced forward and stopped just at the foot of a large Pokémon wrapped in thick vines.

"Groudon!" Grovyle gasped

Frogadeer growled angrily, as several Mega Septiles gathered around.

"Isn't it glorious?" One said

"You monster!" Grovyle snarled

He was veiled in bright light and evolved. Septile roared in rage and prepared to attacked.

"Septile wait." Frogadeer said

He offered him a spherical stone. Septile accepted the Mega Evolution stone. He was once again was veiled in bright light.

Septile smiled and launched at them.

Popplio had managed to get Brionne and the Otter Pokémon, called Dewott, to head West. They got to the shore and dove into the water.

"Look!" Popplio said pointing at a strange bulge in the sea floor

A group of Mega Swampert were waiting around the bulge.

"Is that Kyogre?" Brionne said

"Yes." Dewott said angrily "Free him."

Dewott burst forth and sliced at one of the Swampert with Razor Shell. The angered Pokémon fired a Water Pulse at Dewott. Dewott took the blow and used Revenged.

"How did you do that?" The Swampert gasped

Dewott didn't reply, he followed up with another Razor Shell. The Swampert raced after the Pokémon and the others followed suit.

Popplio and Brionne began to beat away at the ground holding Kyogre down. A quake shook the ground and Kyogre tore through the ground and roared.

"That Bastard!" He yelled "I'll kill him."

"What's wrong?" Popplio said

"This was his plan all along! I'll rip his head from his shoulders."

"Who?!" Brionne asked

"Groudon of course. He trapped me here and gathered the Hoenn region to start a war with the other regions." Kyogre raged "Now I'm going to kill him."

Kyogre growled and changed form. Now Primal Kyogre, he fired himself from the sea and flew to destroy Groudon.

Enraged by the sight of Primal Kyogre appearing now, Groudon charged forward to meet him.

"No! Groudon wait!" Septile yelled

"Stop!" Frogadeer yelled

But Groudon kept going and changed into Primal Groudon. The two legendaries clashed. The heavens shook and the sky raged with storms. The region erupted into total anarchy. A flash of thunderous light swarmed the world.


	4. Afterward

Part 2B - Afterward

Chapter 14 - Black

Eevee and Raichu stood resolute as they stood face to face with literally millions of Mega Evolved Pokémon, all guarding the chained down Rayquaza.

"Eevee, what do we do?" Raichu said

"On three we go straight for..." Eevee stopped

Eevee heard nearly silent steps racing toward them.

"Go for the chains!" He yelled

A shadow passed over the pair as they raced forward. A loud yell filled the air as multi-colored bolts of lightning rocketed and ricochet across the enemy. Raichu used Volt Tackle on the chain and it shattered to bits. Eevee evolved into Flareon and used Flame Charge on the chain. It melted to useless slag.

Rayquaza shot up into the sky like an arrow.

"That was perfect." The Pokémon said

Eevee and Raichu smiled at the upbeat Pokémon.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself." He said "I'm Pikachu, the steel Warrior."

Chapter 15 - White

After Eevee, Raichu, and Pikachu freed Rayquaza, he stopped Groudon and Kyogre from destroying each other and the region. The renegades were rounded up and punished. The Regions returned to peace. Lycanroc returned to his small kingdom in the Kalos Region, Septile went with to become the king's most trusted general. Raichu returned to the Kanto Region to find a mate. Eevee accepted Frogadeer as his teacher and returned to the Alola Region. Popplio returned to Poni Island to continue as a champion. Brionne and Dewott retired to the Kalos Region to be together. Krokorok and Munna returned to the Unova Region ready to go on a journey to help the affected regions recover from the war. Krookadile suffered from many wounds and the Queen retired him to the isolated deserts of Unova to recover. Rayquaza continued to watch over the Hoenn region, while Groudon and Kyogre distanced themselves from it. The Tapu continued their campaign against the ultra beasts. Nekrozma, Lunala, and Solgalao returned to ultra space to avoid further confrontations in the Pokémon world. They thought it best this way. For now...

The End


End file.
